knotty_and_polimerfandomcom-20200214-history
Tadpole Hunting'/Transcript
(a scene with the clock ringing but Knotty kicks it outside with his tail) Knotty: (yawns) (arrives at the branch kitchen) (pours orange juice and drops the vitamin C medicine) (and then drinks it) (slurp) (Knotty slithers very quick and fast as a fox, trying to find Polimer, but none of them are tadpoles) (He found a mouse, some rats, pidgeys, magikarps, etc.) Knotty: (panting) Hmm? (splashing noises that he can hear) That must be my tadpole! (zoom!) Polimer: (humming) ??? Knotty: !?!? Uhh, uhhhh...... I'll be back! (zoom!) Polimer: '''Hmph! '''Knotty: (pants) (wents to a place with rats) (rats squealing) REOOOWW!!!!! (wents to a smallest house but bumped into it) (squeezes) Mmmph!!! Mmmph! Mmmmmmmmph!!!!!!! (pops out and went to the house packed with bees) (bees buzzing) (Bees beat up Knotty) RREEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!! reow! reow! (TA DA sound effect) Phew! (zoom!) (Knotty makes his house nice and clean before his house won't be destroyed after all.) Knotty: (whistling) (stops whistling) Polimer: (stops snoring) (pops it's eyes) (pew!) Knotty: (purrs and growls loud) (zoom!) (chasing music) Polimer: (plop!) Knotty: (screech!!!) Hmm? (in dream, the real snake goes in the mousehole) (ding) Ah, ha! (plop!) (chasing music continues when Knotty and Polimer goes up and down until Polimer zooms off) (Bang!) Ouch! Hmm? (Knotty presses the button but then, Ka-BOOM!) REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW!!!!!!!!! (crash!) (accordion sounds) (in Slytherin's house) Slytherin: (gibberish) I think you should kill it! Right? (Knotty shook his head yes) Good. Well then, I suppose you will fix ''YOUR ''problems! (Knotty knews it) I am going to tell you that...(whispers) Knotty: Ah, HA!!! (snickers) (evil laugh) Slytherin: '''(evil laugh) '''Knotty and Slytherin: Hee! (tip-toed to get supplies) Knotty: Hmm....(zoom went Polimer!) Slytherin: There it is, GO! GO! GOOOOO! Knotty: '''(zoom!) (panting) (tries to swat Polimer but Polimer zaps in up or down) (Polimer stops and flings his swatter right into him causing him to swat himself rapidly but fell off the cliff) REEOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!!!!! (poom!) (Slytherin snickers and Knotty puts the wire on Polimer's lily pad) (Knotty comes out of the pond) '''Knotty: Phew! That was close! (Polimer came in and saw wire sticking out of the lily pad but Polimer didn't care so it called for Gerry) Gerry: (phone making noises) (smacks his phone) (grabs his phone with his tail) Yes? Polimer: '''(on phone) (gibberish) '''Gerry: Those two snakes!?!? Oh you'll pay!!! (splashes very harder) (Knotty and Slytherin are shocked) Knotty: (gasp) Do you see something!?!? Slytherin: Urm, I think that looks like a Tsunami- (splash) (zap!) Knotty and Slytherin: REEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (BOOM) (blink and turn into smoldering piles made by electric) Knotty: (bouncing with a pogo-snake) Pogo-Snake: Hey! Let go of me, you, Idiot! Slytherin: (evil laughter) This pogo-snake will grab this dumb-pole into smithereens!!! Knotty: Hey, more like this pogo-snake will grab this dumb-pole into slytherins!!! Slytherin: Ha ha! Good pun, Knotty the Snake! Knotty: Why, thank you! (boing boing boing boing) Gerry: Huh? What's all that warnings!?!? Argh!!! Grrrr!!!! Knotty: '''(boing boing boing boing boing boing boing boing boing boing boing boing boing boing) '''Gerry: (SLAP!) Knotty: (muffles) Duuuuh, I don't feels so good....Ugh... Slytherin: Ah, ha, ha! Don't worry, lazy head! You'll get em, with....THE WATER LOTION!!!! Knotty: Uh, how? Slytherin: Ah, you know! I'll give you instructions! First, you open it with a finger. Next, you add water. Then, shake it up. Finally, we will float together so we won't sink and drown!!! (laughs evilly crazy) Knotty: Uh, okay. (Knotty and Slytherin ran faster than the cheetah, and jumped into the pond) Slytherin: Hey! See? I told you it will work! (Knotty and Slytherin laughs) (Gerry splashes but Knotty and Slytherin won't get wet) (Knotty and Slytherin chuckles but Gerry won't give up, but he uses his sun glass to burn the snakes) Slytherin: Or maybe it won't work on sun ray... (both turn into smoldering piles again) (reading) Hmmm, garter snakes eat tadpoles, but various ones do. Hmm? They will swallow, gulp, chew, or chomp them with their mouths wide. Hmmm...umm... (sometime later) Ah, ha!!! (sneers) (chasing music returns) Slytherin: Umm... (in dream, the real snake goes in the mousehole) I don't care. (plop!) (chasing music again) (Gerry grabs Polimer and smooches it) (Bang!) (faints) (Final attempt) Hurry up, Knotty! Knotty: Mmmph! Mmmph! I, geting it, Slyther, rin! Slytherin: Nee, hee, hee! Good! (whoop!) Polimer: (whistling) ? Knotty: (panting) (yawns) I feel sleepy, can I go take a rest now? Slytherin: Later, Knotty, we wil- Huh? REEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW! (all explosions fell on Knotty and Slytherin) (BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM) Polimer: '''(laughs) '''Knotty: (coughing and waving flags with Slytherin) Slytherin: (coughs and waving flags with Knotty) Well, I guess you win Poli and Ger! Gerry: (SLAP) 'Polimer: '(offscreen) (laughs) (iris closes) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Episode transcripts